Work Is Work, Pleasure Is Pleasure
by Da'Burgh73
Summary: Dante decides to visit a different strip joint than Love Planet. He's in for a night he'll never forget. UPDATE! JUICIER LEMON!


Yeah, I'm a liar. I figured since my last 1S was OOC for Dante, I figured I'd do one a little more to his style. This will be the last one before the completion of Aftermath. I promise.

Work Is Work, Pleasure Is Pleasure.

The past few months in the city went by without incident. Nothing. No demons, which meant one thing for Dante and Lady: No money. Maybe it was because of the blistering summer heat. Of course, Dante wouldn't look for a job if his life depended on it.

"So, how exactly do you plan to pay your bills?" Lady asked, her hands on her hips.

"Since when do I ever pay my bills?" a shirtless Dante said.

"Eh, good point. Well, what about your pizza, or beer, or strawberry sundaes, or the whores at Love Planet?"

"Jealous I'm paying more attention to them than you, huh?"

"Fat chance, devil-boy. Sorry, I don't fancy your cute white hair."

"Ooo, never heard that one before. That really stings."

Dante went back to his magazine, but somehow managed to get the next words out before Lady could.

"What about you?" he asked, not looking at her. "How are you getting by?"

"I actually got a job."

"Well, I'll be damned. The pristine little princess finally got a job."

Dante knew that the last thing Lady was in this world was a pristine little princess. It was just another way to push her buttons.

"Have fun starving, Dante." Lady walked out of the office.

Dante took Lady's advice later that night. He could go to see some tits, ass, maybe a little pussy if he really felt like spending. He didn't want to go to Love Planet, though. Lady was right. The girls there were whores. Most of the time they tried to pull tricks with Dante, but he felt it wasn't worth getting an STD. There was this new place downtown called Jumpers. He heard somewhere it was all nude, all the time. Right up his alley. He knew Lady lived somewhere downtown also, so he could maybe pay her a visit after wards. But then again, he wanted to spend the night partying, not getting bitched at for how big of a piece of shit he was. Dante decided to go there, see what it was like.

Dante got to Jumpers at about 10:30. Just when happy hour started. Dante walked in, and immediately saw a couple of very attractive blonds just finishing up their routine. He was mesmerized by their beauty, but still focused on getting a seat and a drink. The place was pretty busy, especially for a Tuesday night. A red haired waitress walked over, and asked Dante what he was having. Since it was happy hour, Dante decided to have something other than a beer.

"Give me a Butterscotch Shnapps and Jim Beam on the rocks"

The waitress disappeared to fetch his drink. There was a group of businessmen sitting at the booth next to the stage. They were tossing the girls money like it was candy. "Fucking pricks." Dante thought.

The two dancers exited the stage just as the waitress brought Dante his drink. Dante took a sip, and decided the drink was made very well. Pretty strong. The lights dimmed, and out came a small, black haired girl, who was wearing a short skirt and a long leather jacket. Tush by ZZ Top was playing. The dancer kept her face down through most of her act, and when she did raise it, she was turned around to the entrance/exit. She skillfully unbuttoned her skirt and jacket, each with one hand, revealing a very skimpy bra and an even skimpier pair of panties. The businessmen began cheering wildly, drunk out of their minds. Dante noticed something as the girl straddled the pole; a scar. It was up on the back of her right hamstring... the same place where Lady's father stabbed her.

"No... fucking... way..." Dante thought to himself.

His assumptions were verified moments later, when the dancer took off her bra and spun around. She looked up revealing one brown eye, and one blue eye.

"LADY?!" Dante yelled. He couldn't help it. His inner monologue had seemingly vanquished. Lady immediately saw Dante sitting there, staring at her, in a trance. Her face instantly turned a shade of red brighter than any eye of any demon she had ever killed. She was trapped, helpless, uncovered in front of Dante. He was eying up every curve, and everything else. Very large, very perky breasts. Small nipples. Dante had to snap himself out of this. Lady was his partner. He couldn't believe he was seeing her in this light. And, oh, the hypocrithy, how she earlier condemned the women who worked at Love Planet. What fine irony. Dante thought of this, and decided to make this as miserable as possible for Lady. He sat back in his chair, propped his feet up on the table, and grew a grin so evil, so sadistic, that Lady could have killed him right there. And unfortunately for her, she was not in a position where she could walk off the stage. A week earlier, she had finished up a set without taking her bottom off, which pissed the owner off to quite some extent. She was warned that if she didn't go out from there on out and get completely bare, she would be fired on the spot. Lady was also charged with double duty that night, since the other individual dancer called in sick. Lady had no choice but to fully reveal herself in front of Dante. She wanted to cry. She re-continued her work on the pole for a few more moments, Dante's eyes not leaving her, hungry to see more. Lady eventually got down from the pole, and placed her thumbs inside the panty line of her panties. Dante moved his feet off of the desk and leaned forward, getting a much better view of Lady. She knelt down while removing her black thong, and kicked it off, leaving her standing in nothing but a pair of high heels. The buldge in Dante's pants grew quite large, as he adjusted himself to get more comfortable, his eyes still roaming across the naked beauty that was Lady. Her pussy was completely shaved, and looked as it had never been touched, like there would be difficulty getting a needle inside. What Dante was really blown away by was her ass. It was big, but not huge. Just big, and curvy enough to make Dante almost cum in his pants. He would have liked nothing better than to get up and give that beautiful, busty thing a nice smack. They way she moved indeed revealed everything. The shape and well toned style of her back, her smooth legs, her creamy white thighs. Dante had the look of a puppy dog waiting for a treat. He was nearly hyperventilating, ready to pass out at any moment. Lady couldn't believe this was happening. Dante was the last person she wanted to see her naked. He would never shut up about this. He would now be up her ass to try and get some from her. She was diterred from her thoughts when one of the businessmen called her over to tip her. Lady bent down, giving Dante a nice shot. She looked the man in the face as she went to collect her tip.

"Whoa, Whoa! Never mind! Get back over there, scarface!" he said, referring to Lady's scarred bridge of the nose. He and all the other men started laughing out loud. That did it. Lady stood up, and ran off the stage in tears, her hands covering her face.

"Oh, come on slut! Don't leave!" another said.

Dante felt a wave of guilt come over him unlike anything he had ever felt. He jumped up immediately and made his way over to the businessmen.

"Hey, asshole!" he said to the man who had called Lady scarface.

"What do you want, pretty boy?" the man responded, still laughing

"Who the fuck are you to treat her like that? She's just here trying to make a living, and you sit here in your nice suits with your briefcases looking down on her. You're all fucking pieces of shit."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Mr. Morality. You go to the strip clubs often to teach right and wrong?"

He was right. Dante had been no better. He sat there and eyed Lady up as if she were some object of his desires and fantasies.

"Get the fuck out right now you stupid bitch!" Dante heard a large male voice say. There was a tall, thick man with a beard, covered in tattoos, ordering a still sobbing Lady out. She began to walk over, and the men again started in on her.

"Aww, the little cunt don't like to be called names?" one of them said.

Lady gave no response. Dante did, though. He grabbed the man by his shirt and through him over a table. The others jumped on him, but Dante threw them off like bothersome flies. He struck another in the face, splattering blood on his shirt. He was dealing neraly fatal blows to all of them, and the owner eventually stepped in.

"I told you to get the fuck out of here! And take your stupid-ass boyfriend with you!"

"Fuck you, fat ass!" Dante barked at the man.

"Get out or else I'll call the cops!"  
"I don't give a fuck! Call the cops, bitch! You don't talk to her like that, you understand me?"  
"Now!" the man pointed a revolver at Dante. Lady saw Dante's hand reach down for Ebony, and she stopped him before he could withdraw it.

"Dante, it's OK." she said. "Let's... let's just get out of here." She started tugging on his arm. Dante obeyed, and he walked outside with Lady into the pouring down rain.

"Lady..." Dante began. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Dante, do you have any idea how embarrassing that was?" Lady started. "I never wanted you to see me like that."

"But, why? Lady, you're gorgeous!"

"It's not that. Just..." she again began to sob. "Just up there, dancing naked like some slut for money."

She was now crying again.

"Lady, a job is a job, OK? You have nothing to be ashamed of. As good a person as you are, don't let _this _get to you."

Lady looked into Dante's icy blue eyes. He had never tried to comfort her like this before.

"Here, I'll give you a ride home. Come on."

Lady got in Dante's car. He drove through the rain soaked city, not saying a word to her. She just looked out the window and fought off more tears. Dante pulled up in front of Lady's apartment complex. Lady opened the door, but before getting out, asked the question

"Dante... would you come in for awhile please? I need to talk to you."

"Sure." Dante said, rather surprised. Lady rarely ever invited him over.

Dant and Lady sat on Lady's couch in the living room of her one bedroom apartment. Lady got Dante a beer, as she was sipping on a Sobe.

"Dante..." she started. "Did you really mean what you said?"

"What I said?"

"That I was gorgeous."

"Of course I did. You are."

"Hmm, I always thought he hit on me just to be a dick."

"Come on, give me more credit than that." Dante replied with a smile. "But Lady, it's not just your face and your body I'm attracted to."

Lady grew a perplexed look on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"You're a very strong person. I've never seen someone so determined as you, so cool and calm in the face of any adversity. I've never felt this way before about anyone. Hell, I guess what I'm trying to say is..."

Lady knew what was coming.

"Lady, I love you."

Lady was amazed. She never knew Dante felt this way about her before. She couldn't respond.

"Heh, listen to me, trying to convince you that I have feelings. Fat fucking chance." He looked away, disgusted, as he took a swig of his beer. He was growing sick of being ridiculed by her just for being a demon. "No, demons can't have feelings. We don't have any fucking souls!" he got up and threw his empty beer can at the wall, walking over to the window, his hands on his hips.

"Dante, Im so-"

"No. I'm sorry." Dante said. "God, why the fuck do I even bother?" he began to walk towards the door.

"Dante, don't go, please!" Lady begged Dante.

"Lady, you and I just aren't meant to be together I guess."

She never knew he wanted that. She only thought that all he wanted was a drunken one night stand. She grabbed Dante by the jacket, and turned him around. She brought his face to hers with her free hand, and planted a kiss on him. He was unable to move. Stunned. Lady pulled away, but Dante instantly pulled her back in. Their mouths were glued to each others, massaging each others tongues, their eyes closed in unison. Dante began pushing her into the bedroom, and layed her on the soft mattress. They began ripping and kicking their clothes off, not stopping their kiss all the while. It was Lady's turn to examine Dante's body. His rock hard chest and abs, the shape of his hip bones. Her hands roamed across his body, taking in every shape they could. Dante moved in for another series of kisses, pushing his chest against Lady's, their hearts thumping against one another. Dante then submerged to kiss Lady's fine, flat stomach, running his fingers up and down her legs. Lady responded by tugging on Dante's hair. She was already completely bare again, getting her breasts felt up by Dante as he rubbed her nipples. She was whimpering with the kisses that Dante was planting on her sensitive neck. Lady pulled down Dante's boxer shorts, revealing his gigantic hardness. They moved in for more kissing, as Lady's heart jumped as she felt Dante's shaft hit her waist. They were caressing each others backs, Dante now planting more kisses on Lady's neck. Their eyes were filled with lust, their breaths hot with desire.

Dante then flipped Lady around on her stomach, and began massaging her ass. That wonderful ass. Lady felt his head rub against it, as he planted more kisses on her round, firm buttocks. She couldn't help but blush. Dante then picked up her legs, and thrust his cock deep into her well kempt pussy.

"Ahhh," she gasped.

Dante grew a smile, then returned his attention to the suffocating tightness around his dick. He began pumping mercilessly into Lady's walls, causing her to moan out loud. She was gripping the sheets for support, as Dante's fast, forceful thrust pushed her entire body upwards. He hastened his pace, and Lady began to cry out in pleasure.

"Oh my God, Dante!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Dante continued until Lady orgasmed, her thick, warm wetness running down Dante's dick and onto the sheets. Dante came a few seconds later, and collapsed on Lady, smothering the back of her neck with kisses, smelling the fresh scent of her hair.

"Dante... I love you too." Lady said.

Dante grew another big smile, and gave Lady a warm, tender kiss.

1:36 in the fucking morning. What am I doing? Had to finish this now because I'ma be drunk as hell tomorrow, or I should say today, for the Steelers game. RATE AND REVIEW!


End file.
